


Sticky Situation

by lamename



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, First Kiss, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamename/pseuds/lamename
Summary: Even Megamind can run low on creative juices.





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I have too many deadlines and a Megamind fic to edit? Reread some older Megamind fics and get motivated to write another Megamind fic, of course.
> 
> For TumblrMind's theme "Inventive".

The first thing Roxanne notices is the smell. It’s not actually unpleasant in its sweet syrupiness, but considering it’s overpowering the charred stink of the bag, she’s rather dreading the moment she has to face her kidnappers.

Really, it’s no wonder the smell is so strong - the whole floor of an abandoned warehouse is covered in a thick layer of red... substance. Megamind seems to be very proud of that achievement; his eyebrows are raised and he’s biting into his lower lip.

“ _This_ ,” Roxanne motions with her head, “is today’s plot? How very evil. Are you planning to give your victims cavities?”

Megamind pouts. “There’s more to it than meets the eye. I’ve invented a liquid of the highest quality that will surely defeat Metro Man!” As an afterthought, he adds, “Also no, not because it’s sweet enough. Minion helped with the recipe and he’s set on making me cut back on sugar.”

Roxanne arches an eyebrow. One of Megamind’s legs is bouncing on a little platform in front of his chair, and he doesn’t appear to have noticed. She leans forward to look at her own feet, confirming the presence of a similar block, and sweeps her gaze across the room.

“So, honey?” Roxanne smirks at Megamind, a thrill running through her at the blush. “The color is all wrong, but I see the concept is the same.”

Megamind’s expression shutters at the remark, and he twists his hands in his cape before skittering onto Roxanne’s platform. He hops on his feet with a grin, narrowly avoiding brushing Roxanne’s legs. “Not honey; it’s kissel! Unlike Newtonian liquids, it’s solid under pressure, so it’s possible to walk across it if you’re fast enough!”

Roxanne stares up at the bobbing madman who’s unwittingly rocking her chair.  She doesn’t even think before kicking a leg out, sending him sprawling on his ass. Roxanne can barely contain her giggles at his shock, especially as he uses one hand to push himself up, and gets that stuck too.

“Miss Ritchi!” he splutters.

The ropes are looser than usual - evidently the kissel was supposed to be enough of an prisoner. Working her hands free and standing, Roxanne smiles at Megamind. “I’m sure you’re perfectly capable of sitting duck while Metro Man rescues _you_ for a change.” She bends her knees just a bit, preparing to make a run for the door.

A hand catches on Roxanne’s skirt. Her stomach jolting, she falls right on top of Megamind, knees planted on either side of his body. The collision pushes Megamind flat on his back with a grunt.

Scowling, Megamind waves his free hand, which is stuck from elbow upwards. Resting her right hand gently on his chest, Roxanne takes stock of her own limbs. Even when she puts all the weight on her left hand stuck next to Megamind’s head, she can’t lift her knees. She meets Megamind’s startled gaze that’s literally an arm’s length from hers, and feels her face heat up.

Swallowing, she sits back on her haunches as well as she can. It makes her hips line up with his and her stomach clench. She blurts out the first safe thing that comes to her, “You did remember Metro Man flies, right?”

Megamind’s eyes widen further and they stare at each other before bursting into giggles. The laughing pulls at Megamind’s frame, making him grimace and wiggle around. Roxanne startles into silence, her arm trembling as she tries to ease off his groin to stop herself from pressing closer.

Megamind stills. “Are you alright?” he asks, sounding out of breath.

“Yeah. I should be asking you that, though.” Roxanne shakes her head to clear it. “I can’t say I’m sorry for getting you stuck but this can’t be comfortable.” While she’s much better off, she still feels like certain places are getting seeped through. From the kissel.

Megamind lets out a nervous laugh. “It’s not that bad. I mean, Minion can get us unstuck just fine.”

Roxanne waits for him to call for Minion, and they sit in silence, resolutely not looking at each other.

“Where is he, anyway?” Roxanne asks, when there are no heavy metal footsteps forthcoming.

“Back at the Lair, cleaning the kitchen. It’s probably going take a while, since some kissel made it to the ceiling when a cauldron exploded.” Megamind’s brow furrows, like it’s an affront that he couldn’t get it right from the get-go.

Roxanne sort of wants to smooth the lines of his face. She’s never had the opportunity to study Megamind from so close and so unhurriedly, given that nobody is likely to swoop in on them, and Megamind is staring off into distance, an appealing tinge to his cheeks.

The worsening of the tremble in her arm snaps her out of her reverie. Stubbornly she puts more weight on it so Megamind wouldn’t see and distracts herself by tracing the lightning bolt on his chest. Megamind inhales sharply.

“You won’t be able to balance yourself for long. I think the best option is to call for Metro Mahn and be done with it.” He screws his eyes shut.

But Roxanne doesn’t want to. “How will I explain this to him?” It’s not like she cares what Wayne would think, but she’s not looking forward to all the teasing.

“How would I know? I’m sure he’ll blame me and you’ll have a chance to explain you haven’t cheated while he’s beating me up.”

“Are you really saying you can’t cook up an excuse?”

Megamind glares at her, lips twitching. Roxanne smirks before giving up and, very deliberately, resting her free arm next to Megamind’s head. The move brings them practically nose to nose. Megamind even crosses his eyes as his gaze sweeps over Roxanne’s features. Roxanne’s heart gives a painful thump.

“It’s okay. Metro Man and I were never together.” She valiantly ignores Megamind’s gaping mouth. “I think, if we can’t make him believe the truth, we might as well make it exactly what it looks like.”

Megamind’s expression remains frozen in shock, and dread pools in Roxanne’s stomach. “We don’t have to, of course.” The words are thick on her tongue. “If I read this wrong, then we don’t ever have to mention this again, and we can call for Metro Man or wait for Minion and I’ll stop speaking now.” She lifts her head so she can’t see Megamind, and curses herself for the position she’s got herself in.

Megamind makes a noise and Roxanne looks back down at him involuntarily. His eyes are still enormous, but now they’re busy searching Roxanne’s face. His free hand hovers over Roxanne’s hip before resting there. “Turns out _I_ have been reading this wrong,” Megamind says with a watery smile.

Roxanne has to twist herself to press their foreheads together. The cold of imminent rejection is receding from her bones; the new possibilities are making her feverish. “Can I kiss you?”

Megamind’s forehead jerks, but the movement is too limited to interpret even with Roxanne touching him. He gives a soft growl before whispering, “ _Yes._ ”

So Roxanne does.

-

They're discovered by Minion, who's so happy for them he can hardly speak, and so Roxanne is saved from teasing. (The same doesn't go for Megamind, who Roxanne roasts for the unoriginal and improbable plan for years to come. He doesn't really mind, especially since he can kiss her to shut her up, or distract her with an argument on what type of fly Metro Man would be.)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche? Very. Finally published a MegaRox one, though :)
> 
> Fun fact: if you need to catch FRUIT flies, you should use vinegar instead of honey


End file.
